characters_in_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deet
|friends: = Argot Brea Rian Hup Gurjin Naia Kylan Aughra SkekGra UrVa UrGoh Arathim Lore Mayrin † Rek'yr Seladon Argot Ethri Laesid Mera Seethi |significant_other(s): = Rian (love interest)|enemies: = skekSo skekSil skekMal skekLach skekVar skekAyuk skekEkt skekZok skekOk Skeksis Seladon (formerly) Arathim (formerly)|nationality = Citizen of Thra|alignment: = Good|goal(s): = End the Skeksis' rule over Thra.|origin: = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance|voiced_by: = Nathalie Emmanue}}Deethra "Deet" is one of the three main protagonists (along with Brea and Rian) of Netflix's The Dark Crystal. She accompanies her friends, Rian and Brea, in an attempt to start a rebellion against the Skeksis and learn the true extents of their power and save the world. Season 1 End. Begin All tthe Same. Deethra lives in Grot, an underground kingdom, separated and forgotten by the rest of the world. Deethra, or Deet as she calls herself, goes out for a flight while her fathers and younger brother sleep. Deet attends to most of the creatures there, and feeds them blue glowing algae. She flies over Grot and her family as they wave hello to her. Deet lands to a baby Nurloc and feeds it one of the plants on the ground. However, as soon as the Nurloc eats it, it soon is overcome by the Darkening, as is its mother. Deet, in a panic, flies away and manages to escape, where she finds the Sanctuary Tree, and remembers she has not been there since she was small. Suddenly, the tree begins talking to her, much to Deet's surprise. It reveals that only few can hear him. Sh e reminiscent on how those Nurlocs went mad and chased her. He tells Deet that it was not the Nurloc mother's fault, because she had been corrupted by the Darkening. Curiously, Deet asks what "the Darkening" is, and he reveals that it is a disease that is causing the planet to die. The Tree shows Deet a series of visions, one of them being what the Skeksis are doing, a picture of Deet harnessing the Darkening and all creatures of Thra reacting. She sees Aughra in the visions as well. Overwhelmed by the powers and series of visions, she falls to the ground unconscious. Luckily, she is found by her fathers and brother and taken back home, where Deet wakes from unconsciousness. s the Maudra of their clan, Argot arrives to take care of Deet's wounds, Argot and her fathers reassure her that she is safe, but Deet reveals that none of them are safe and that the darkening is spreading throughout all of Thra. Deet reveals that the Sanctuary tree talked to her and that is when Maudra Argot realizes that it it is a serious matter. She asks what the tree showed her, with Deet revealing a series of visions, one of them being Aughra. Argot realizes that Deet must leave her home to go to Ha'rar and the All-Maudra, much to her family's reluctance, and inform her of the Darkening that is spreading throughout Thra. Argot gives Deet supplies to help her, including a solution that will heal her broken wing and a cloth that will help her adapt to the sunlight. She tells Deet to follow the brightest star to get there. Deet leaves Grot and goes to the world above while her parents and brother give her a tearful goodbye as she makes it to the world above and sees it for the first time. Background Deet is one of the Gelflings who lived during the Age of Division, before the Skeksis ordered the execution of her race. Personality Deet is kind and caring towards all animals and spent most of her time caring for the creatures that lived in her clan's kingdom. She is also very protective of her friends, even using the Darkening to kill skekLach the Skeksis to send them running. Fearing for her friends safety because anything around her died, she ran away, and did not listen to Rian calling for her when she left. Appearance Deet is a beautiful Gelflign teenager, with long blonde hairr with braids. She wears a simple dress. Her ears are pointed and alrger than other Gelflings, with widw brown eyes and pink lips. Powers *'Retractable Wings:' Like other female Gelflings, Deet possesses the ability to sprout her wings. **'Flight:' With this, Deet uses her wings to usually fly or slow down her falls when she jumps down from tall heights . *'Dreamfasting:' Deet can share her memories and thoughts with another Gelfling and vice versa whenever she is inphysical contact with other Gelflings by touching each other by touching hands. * Foresight: being a seer and a prophet, Deet can see visions into the future when she touches Vliste-Staba, the sanctuary tree located in the Mountains of Grot. * Harvesting the Darkening: 'As the planet of Thra was dying, Deet took control of the Darkening's powers and used it a Skeksis to protect her friends. However, Deet is fearful of her new power and separates herself after the battle in fear of hurting anyone else. *'Animal Care: Deethra is very intelligent when it comes to animals and is shown to care for them. Category:Main protagonists Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Female characters Category:Dark fantasy characters